


All Because of Beard Burn

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Baby Claire - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Smut, Top!Cas, ah well, au based on the videos where daddies shave and their babies cry, bearded Cas, bottom!Dean, daddy!dean, dean complains about cas giving him beard burn, human cas, im sorry, it was only suppose to be fluff but because its me there was sex involved, ooh i forgot, papa!Cas, this turned out longer than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Dean complains about Castiel's beard getting too long and giving him beard burn everywhere, oh he means everywhere. Cas shaves for Dean but their baby girl isn't too happy about it.psst *whispering* (neither is Cas, to be honest).





	All Because of Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I was on youtube watching random stuff when the compilation of dads shaving and their kids reacting and this idea popped up in my head. Hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> Let us just pretend that Cas grew out his beard and looked somewhat like this...  
> 

“Ugh, Cas babe. You gotta shave that beard.” Dean moans out as Cas buries his face in his husband’s neck, rubbing his beard against it. 

They were sitting on the couch watching TV, laying sideways with Dean leaning against Castiel’s chest and Cas kissing Dean’s neck and nuzzling it on occasion. 

“Is it seriously bothering you that much?” Cas asks.

“Yes babe, I have beard burn everywhere, and I mean everywhere.” Dean points out.

Cas smirks, “I thought you liked me leaving marks on you.” He says as he buries his face back in Dean’s neck and bites at the soft flesh there. 

“I do, but your scruff is getting itchier than I like, although it does make your Russian show.” Dean groans out as Cas sucks a hickey into his neck. 

“Ok ok, I’ll shave, but you think Claire is gonna mind? She loves it.” Cas asks as he runs a hand through his beard.

“I hope not, she’s only one and a half.” Dean answers, as he turns around so he was on his stomach, still on top of Cas.

Cas peers down at him and nods. Dean lifts his hand and runs it through his beard and then drags his thumb over Cas’ lips.

“I love you.” Dean murmurs out.

“I love you too.” Cas answers back, hiking Dean higher up on his chest so they were face to face. Dean moves his knees so they were on either side of Castiel’s thighs, straddling him. Dean leans down and kisses him softly while Cas runs a hand down and then up under his shirt pulling it up. Before things could get heated they hear a soft cry. Dean sighs and sits up on Cas.

“I’ll get her. You go shave and take a shower.” Cas also sits up, Dean still on his lap and nods, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean’s once more. Dean gets off and heads towards their daughter’s room as Castiel heads to their own.

He grabs a towel and goes into the joined bathroom. He inspects his face in the mirror looking at himself from one angle then the other. He decides to trim first and then shave.  
He trims the hairs with his trimmer, he brushes the hairs off and then lathers his face with shaving cream before shaving the rest. He rinses his razor and doesn’t bother wiping his face since he was going to hop in the shower anyways. He strips his clothes and leaves them in a pile on the floor.

Just then Dean opens the door of the bathroom and walks in, after putting Claire back to sleep.

“There’s my American Cas.” Dean says as he walked in. 

Cas smiles, “Is she okay?” He asks.

“Yep, cranky pants just wanted some cuddles, exactly like her papa.” Dean answers as he rinses the sink and clears the hair away. 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with cuddles.” Cas retorts as he grabs Dean from behind and pulls him against his bare chest. 

“Never said there was.” Dean murmurs as he rubs his cheek against Cas’ now soft smooth one. “Ooh that’s much better.” 

Cas lightly bit Dean’s neck at that.

“Ok enough, it’s getting late. You hop in the shower and I’ll clean this up.” Dean says as he smacks Castiel’s butt as Cas steps in the shower.

Dean grabs the clothes off the floor and uses the shirt to wipe away the rest of the hair before coming out of the bathroom and throwing the clothes in the laundry hamper. He comes back to brush his teeth.

“Hey baby…” Cas started.

“Yea Cas?” Dean mumbles around the toothbrush.

“Can you pass me the new bottle of shampoo, this one is out.” Cas asks.

“Yea.” Dean bends over and opens one of the cabinets under the sink and pulls out a new shampoo bottle. “Here.” He says as he pulls open the shower curtain on one side and passes it to Cas.

“Thanks sweetheart.” 

“Pass the empty one, I’ll throw it out.” Dean murmurs, toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth.

Cas passes the empty one and Dean throws it out before finishing his brush and rinsing his mouth and washing his face. He uses Castiel’s towel to dry his face before stepping into the bedroom to get ready for bed. 

Castiel finishes up and steps out of the shower, he gives his body a curtesy wipe before wrapping the towel around his waist. He lathers on some of the new aftershave he had bought recently and steps out of the bathroom with a light fog following him from the hot water.

Dean was stripping his clothes, when Cas came in from the bathroom. He chucks his pants into the hamper and his shirt was halfway off his body when, suddenly, Cas walks by him. He pauses and sniffs the air.

“What is that smell?!” Dean exclaims.

Cas stops, turning around to look at Dean, who looks ridiculous with one arm out of his shirt and the other halfway through.

“The aftershave I bought a couple days ago, why? Do you not like it?” Cas asks, confused.

“No, fuck no, God that smells so fucking good.” Dean says as he pulls the shirt off the rest of the way and throws it to the side. He slides up to Cas and presses his face into his neck. He presses his lips to Castiel’s neck and then his cheek before they find his lips and kiss him. 

“Fuck so good, making me so hot.” Dean murmurs out, cupping Cas’ face in his hands.

Cas smiles against Dean’s lips and Dean puts his hands on top of Castiel’s and drag them over his ass, leaving them there, before moving one hand back to cup Cas’ jaw and the other to the top of the towel. He grips the towel and yanks it off. Cas moves his hips back so Dean could pull the towel away and then moves the back to press himself against Dean. He gently kneads Dean’s ass and slides his middle finger of his right hand over Dean’s hole while holding his cheeks apart. Dean lets out a soft whimper and presses himself tighter against Cas’ body. 

“Cas, want you to fuck me. Haven’t had sex in so long baby, need you.” Dean murmurs as he presses his lips to Cas’, now smooth, cheek.

Cas growls at Dean’s words and then bucks his hips when Dean grabs his growing arousal.

Dean pumps Castiel’s cock with one hand and wet his other hand’s fingers with his mouth before reached behind him and circling his own hole. He drops to his knees and looks  
up at Cas. 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean licks his lips and brought his mouth to Castiel’s cock. He licks the tip teasingly before opening his mouth wider and swallowing Castiel down. 

Castiel lets out a groan and throws his head back. 

“Oh baby, so good. Just like that.” Cas encourages as Dean bobs his head up and down on Castiel’s cock, fisting whatever he couldn’t get into his mouth.

Castiel softly scratches Dean’s scalp as he mouths at Cas’ cock. Dean slowly pushes in the finger he was using to circle his hole. He lets out a moan around Castiel’s cock and Cas bucks his hips at the vibration. 

“Shit Dean, look so hot going down on me, fingering yourself open for me like that.” Cas moans out as he looks down at the view Dean was giving him. “Come up here.” Cas murmurs, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulling him up. 

Dean pulls off Castiel’s cock with a ‘pop’ and stands up, moaning when his own finger brushes against his prostate. Cas catches his lips in a kiss mid moan, swallowing it up. He licks his way into Dean’s mouth and brings his hands around the back of Dean’s thighs, lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed before throwing him down on it. 

Dean let out a little ‘oomf’ as he lands, bouncing slightly on the bed. Cas pounces on top of him and buries his face in Dean’s neck. Dean lets out a laugh as Cas drags his hands lightly up his sides. He brings his hands up to Castiel’s hair, pulling his face out of his neck.

Cas was smiling at Dean’s laughter. He leans down and kisses him again. 

“C’mon Cas, get on with it. We are on a time limit.” Dean says half joking. 

Cas laughs again and just nips at Dean’s neck again, dragging out the foreplay.

“Cass!! C’monn.” Dean whines out. 

Still Cas doesn’t budge. Getting fed up, Dean grabs Castiel’s shoulders and pushes Cas off him and to the side. He reaches over to the side table and pulls out the lube. 

Cas leans up on his elbows, “What?” Cas asks confused. 

Dean just pushes him back down and swings a leg over him, settling down and straddling him. Dean pops open the cap of the Astroglide lube and squeezes some out onto his fingers. He preps himself, running his fingers over his hole, leaving his sloppy and wet. Cas lets out a hiss of pleasure when Dean reaches behind himself and grabs Castiel’s cock from the base and guides him into himself. Cas throws his head back and grips Dean’s hips. When he starts to drag his hands up Dean’s back, Dean smacks them away and pins them to the sides of his head. This causes him to have a better angle and he lets out a moan as he moves up and down. Cas raises his head up and catches Dean’s lips in a searing kiss. Dean moves his mouth against Castiel’s before slipping his tongue inside. 

He picks up his pace and slams down hard. Once his thighs started burning he grabs Cas by the neck and pulls him up and forward as he leans backwards falling onto his back so Cas could take over. Cas straightens his legs and thrusts into Dean. Dean moans softly and grips Castiel’s neck tighter, pulling him closer. 

“Oh baby, right there, fuck.” Dean moans out as he raises his hips slightly, ankles digging into Castiel’s ass. Castiel picks up his pace and nails Dean’s prostate each thrust building the pleasure in Dean’s body. Dean throws his head back and closes his eyes tightly. Cas latches onto his, now exposed, neck, biting and sucking it softly. 

“Ooh Cas, fuck. So close, babe.” Dean groans out as he drags his nails down Castiel’s back as he brought him closer and closer to release. 

Cas hisses as Dean’s nails harshly drag down his back and he comes with a shout of ‘Dean’.

His rhythm falters as he comes in Dean and Dean lets out a muffled shout in Castiel’s shoulder as he feels Cas coat his walls, his own orgasm punched out of him. Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s as they come down from their high together. 

Dean then realizes how hard he had dug his nails into Cas and he immediately removes them. Cas lets out a hiss and Dean rubs his palms lightly over the scratches in an apology. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve come untouched.” Cas rasps out, voice rougher than usual from the recent fucking. He looks down at Dean.

Dean shivers at Cas’ voice and a light red dusts his cheeks.

“Well it’s been a while and you fucked me pretty good.” Dean murmurs out.

Cas smirks and leans down to kiss him. 

“Well at least I’ve still got it.” He says.

Dean laughs lightly and smacks Cas’ shoulder. Cas smiles and lifts himself off Dean and slowly pulls out. Dean let out a hiss from the sensitivity.

“Sorry baby.” Cas whispers as he leans down to kiss Dean in apology.

He gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wipes himself down and then rinses it again with hot water and goes back to the bedroom. He wipes Dean’s stomach and cock with soft touches and then moves down to his hole. He uses his thumb to coax the rest of his come of out Dean. He rubs it in small circles and Dean moans. 

“Cass…” Dean whines out. “Too much.” 

Cas smiles and kisses the inner part of Dean’s thigh. He wipes the towel over his hole on last time before throwing it on the floor. 

“S’good babe, thanks.” Dean slurs out, blinking, his eyes feeling heavily.

Cas lays down beside him and Dean put his head on Castiel’s chest as they fell asleep. Of course, they both wake up over the course of the night to attend to their baby girl.

The next morning Dean wakes to a Cas who was laying on his stomach with his face buried in Dean’s neck with one hand around Dean’s stomach. Dean smiles at the tickling sensation he feels on his neck due to Castiel’s breathing. He moves Castiel’s arm and raises himself on one elbow. Cas grumbles something before turning his face the other way and burying his head in the pillows. Dean catches a glimpse of the red and welted scratches he left on Cas’ back and he winced before leaning down and placing kisses over them. Cas squirms under Dean’s ministrations before he opened his eyes and turned over. 

“Morning, baby.” Cas says in a sleepy and deep voice.

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean answers back. “Imma go get the coffee started and check up on Claire.” Dean starts as he sits up on the bed.

Cas whines and grabs Dean’s waist pulling him back to the bed.

“Five more minutes.” Cas grumbles out as he buries his face in Dean’s neck.

“No Cas, c’mon let me go.” Dean mumbles out as he runs a hand through Castiel’s hair.

Cas sighs and removes his hand, “Fine…”

*

Cas finally gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He takes a leak and rinses his face and comes out. He pulls on a pair of new boxers and a t-shirt before going to the kitchen where Dean was. He hugs Dean from behind who leans into his touch. Cas kisses him on the cheek and hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

“Hey.” Dean says.

Cas just grumbles his response and Dean chuckles. He escapes Castiel’s grasp and went over to give Cas some coffee.

“Here, babe.” Dean says holding out the coffee mug.

Cas gives Dean a grateful smile and takes a giant swig of the hot coffee.

Cas kisses Dean on the temple before heading over to the couch to sit down.

Just then they hear the cry of their baby girl. Cas starts to get up but Dean waves him down. Dean goes to get Claire and a few minutes later the cries quiet down.

Dean comes back with Claire tucked up under his chin. He pats her on the bum lightly as he passes her off to Castiel, who happily takes her.

He settles her on his lap and she raises her bright green eyes to look up at him. Her facial expression change when she takes a look at him. Castiel looks at her with confusion until he remembers his beard is gone. Her lower lip trembles and her eyes fill up with tears.

Shit! Castiel thinks. He can never see his baby girl with tears in her eyes.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” He asks

She raises her hands to his face and runs a hand over his chin. 

“It’s papa.” He says. 

She whimpers.

“Dean!” He yells out.

Dean rushes into the room, “What? What’s wrong?” He asks

He walks over to them and sees the tears in Claire’s eyes.

Claire looks up at Dean and then she starts crying, holding her arms out so Dean can take her.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asks Claire.

She points to Castiel, still sitting in his lap.

“It’s papa, baby.” Dean says as he crouches down beside them both.

“My beard.” Castiel simply says.

Dean then understands.

Castiel lifts her up and tucks her against his shoulder.

“Shh, honey, it’s okay. It’ll come back.” Castiel says, running his hand over her back soothingly.

She wails louder and buries her face in his neck. 

“Oh, I know, sweetie, papa’s sorry.” Cas says as he tries to comfort her.

Castiel looks up at Dean with an upset face.

Claire pulls back and looks at Castiel again. Her crying had lessened but she was still upset. She runs her hand over his face again.

“Da…” She looks at Dean with an scrunched up, displeased face, “Papa?” She asks pointing to Castiel.

“Yes, honey, it’s papa.” Dean says.

She tilts her chubby face to the side, exactly like her papa, when he didn’t get something. She studies him for a while and finally calms down enough to tuck herself against Castiel’s chest, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Castiel breaths a sigh of relief and looks up at Dean who rubs his shoulder, soothingly.

Claire lifts her head up again and looks up at Dean.

“Sweetheart? Can you give papa a hug? Look he’s all sad because you were sad.” Dean says.

Claire looks at her papa.

“Papa?” She looks at him with her big green eyes, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“Yes, honeybee?” Cas asks.

She leans in and wraps her tiny arms around his neck to the best of her ability.

“Aw, thank you, baby.” Castiel says as he rubs her back.

Dean’s heart melts and he quickly grabs his phone to take a picture.

“Close one, huh?” Dean asks.

Castiel just glares up at him, “This is all your fault.” Cas says.

“Hey! What do you mean this was my fault?” Dean whines out.

“If you hadn’t complained about my beard and beard burn, our little girl would have never gone through all this.” Cas says holding Claire tighter to his chest. She had started fiddling with her own shirt, still perched on Castiel’s lap.

“Are you saying this because of Claire or because of you?” Dean asks suspiciously.

“Of course I am saying it because of Claire!” Cas exclaims.

“You miss your beard, don’t you?” Dean asks, smirking slightly.

“Okay, fine! I miss my beard.” Cas says.

Dean chuckles and leans down to kiss the top of Cas’ head, “Don’t worry babe, you’re a scruffy guy, it’ll be back before you know it.”

Cas just grumbles.

“Alright cranky pants, foods ready. Come eat.” Dean says as he walks back into the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, coming.” Cas picks up Claire and follows Dean to the kitchen…

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that and if you did please leave a comment down below, I'll see y'all next time.  
> Kudos are love.  
> If you wanna leave me a prompt you can do so down below or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)  
> 


End file.
